1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for allowing a removable storage medium to be connected thereto and a data processing method of the apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for protecting user data in a storage medium left in the apparatus by the user after use in an environment where third parties have access to the storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some data processing apparatuses that read data from a storage medium to process the data display a warning to draw a user's attention if the user leaves the apparatus with the storage medium therein (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-324212).
According to that system, which employs a user authentication function, once a user logs in, the user cannot log out without unloading the storage medium. Thus, the data on the storage medium is protected.
More specifically, the logout control method of that system, a message, a light signal, or an audible sound is provided to alert the user that a storage medium has been left in the apparatus. However, the user may fail to pay attention to the alert when leaving the apparatus. In such a case, the storage medium is left in the apparatus, and thus a third party could either easily access the data in the storage medium on the apparatus or simply take the storage medium. In an IC card authentication system used for user authentication, since there is a notion that merely disconnecting the IC card completes the logout process even with the IC card still in its slot in the apparatus, many users leave the IC card in the slot. The above-described alert output is a mere warning and does not provide sufficient security to the data on the storage medium.
Even if a third party carries a storage medium left and connected in the slot thereof, the data in the storage medium is preferably protected. When the owner of the storage medium logs in the system again, the data in the storage medium is preferably recovered.